El fervor de un sueño de magia
by FatInsideHorror
Summary: ¡Pero por el santísimo listón de la cola de la tal Ichigo novia de su hermano y por las barbas de Merlín! La mocosa golpeaba bastante bien, jamás volvería a practicar con ella. Ni aunque lo amenazaran con un bate para Bludgers.


**_Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K Rowling; Tokyo Mew Mew es de Reiko Yoshida. La historia es mía con fines de entretenimiento._**

 ** _El presente fic participa en el mini-reto: Wingardium Leviosa. Para el foro Anteiku._**

 ** _Palabras contando el título: 639, o así lo marca word._**

* * *

 ** _El fervor de un sueño de magia._**

El bullicio que había a su alrededor provocó que se removiera de su cómodo lugar, con un gesto un tanto molesto y hastiado, consiguiendo que —por la incómoda posición que había adquirido en los últimos segundos—, cayera estrepitosamente al de suelo de madera, donde su cara se estampó incluso con algo de gracia.

Nadie se percató del joven que había caído en la madera, lo que pasaba al centro del estadio era por mucho más impresionante e importante. Se incorporó con trabajos y con una mueca al entender que nadie le ayudaría a levantarse, algo se removió en su interior; no sabía por qué se sentía así si realmente los únicos que sabía que le ayudarían eran sus hermanos, ah, y esa pequeña e inquieta monita a la que tanto negaba como amiga. Pero ya se quejaría después, lo importante ahora era averiguar dónde se encontraba y de… ¡Tratar de esquivar fuera lo que fuera esa cosa que casi le volaba la cabeza!

Una pelota —o algo así reconoció el alienígena— voladora le pasó por encima de la cabeza y tras ella le siguieron varios muchachos montados en escobas, además de que llevaban puestos disfraces muy extraños. A Taruto casi se le salía el corazón y estuvo a nada de gritarles muchísimas palabrotas que un niño de su edad no debía decir, hasta que algo dorado le pasó por encima nuevamente.

Muchos más, a sus lados, voltearon emocionados pensando que era la _Snitch Dorada_ pero pronto perdieron el interés al ver que era la cazadora de la casa de Hufflepuff; por otro lado, al de hebras castañas casi se le caía la quijada al ver a su amiga montada en una de esas escobas de los mil demonios —sí, les llamaría así de momento—, iba tan bella como siempre, aunque Taruto no admitiera que pensaba aquello, siendo ella misma con una reluciente sonrisa grabada en su rostro.

— ¡Pudding!—gritó a todo pulmón y agitó las manos, haciendo que las mangas cayeran hacia su rostro y sólo así se dio cuenta que él también llevaba ropas extrañas. ¿A dónde demonios había ido a parar?

La pequeña pudding pasó a su lado y le saludó sin detenerse mucho tiempo para poder seguir buscando la Snicht que le daría el triunfo a su casa.

Taruto tenía tantas dudas y ahora había encontrado quién se las resolviera. Se dispuso a quitarse esa túnica hasta que se dio cuenta que debajo de ella sólo llevaba sus calzoncillos de la suerte heredados por Kisshu, no podía ponerse a volar sólo con ellos puestos, decidió que ya era hora y comenzó a flotar, su trabajo ahora era ubicar a Pudding. No fue algo muy difícil, en cuanto la vio, voló lo más rápido con pudo hacia ella.

Y cuando estuvo a punto de alcanzarla un " _Cuidado con la Bludger, tonto_ " hizo que volteara antes de que la pelota que casi le había volado la cabeza, ahora se estampara contra su hermoso rostro cyniclón. Inmediatamente perdió el conocimiento mientras caía al medio del campo.

 _[...]_

Una luz le cegó al abrir sus ojos y tardó en acostumbrarse a ella, le dolía la cabeza y casi todo le daba vueltas, excepto la cara de su amiga.

«Debe de ser por la pelota esa» pensó mientras aceptaba la mano que le tendía Pudding.

— ¿Q-qué pasó?—se incorporó sobando su cabeza, claramente confundido.

—Perdón, Taru-Taru, te golpeé muy fuerte sin querer—puso una mueca de arrepentimiento mientras jugaba nerviosamente con sus dedos.

Al final de cuentas había sido un sueño.

 _¡Pero por el santísimo listón de la cola de la tal Ichigo novia de su hermano y por las barbas de Merlín!_

 _La mocosa golpeaba bastante bien, jamás volvería a practicar con ella. Ni aunque lo amenazaran con un bate para Bludgers._

* * *

 _¡Al fin está listo! Es demasiado pobre, pero me entraron unas ganas inmensas de desarrollar un long-fic con base a esto, debo de decir que me ha encantando la parte de los calzoncillos, sí. Espero que haya sido de su agrado y aunque no gane, me llevo un bello recuerdo de esto._

 _Nos leeremos pronto. Besos._

 _—Haku._


End file.
